The field of the disclosure relates generally to securely share data and execute models and, more particularly, to systems and method for validating the execution of a model based on a usage policy.
When marketing or selling machines, software packages, or processes, it may become necessary to share models of those items with others outside of the owner's control. For example, when offering to sell a turbine, it may be necessary to allow the prospective purchaser to analyze a model of the turbine to determine how the turbine might work with the prospective purchaser's pre-existing equipment and designs. In another example, when collaborating on a joint project, it may be necessary for each collaborator to provide a model of how their component of the collaboration will respond based on received inputs. However, a potential problem with providing models is that the models may be shared beyond those that are authorized to have access to them. In addition, unscrupulous individuals may attempt to reverse engineer the process or apparatus associated with the model.
Furthermore, in the case of pre-compiled software packages, there is a significant risk of software piracy spreading the software package to those who have not paid for the right to use the package. In addition, it is possible to reverse engineer a software package based on repeated simulations by changing the inputs and monitoring the outputs of the software package. Accordingly, properly securing a model or software package from unauthorized use may be difficult.